


Izabelle Cassiopea Specter

by emaz0225



Series: Izabelle Specter [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: A unexpected sickness, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy, a murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Izabelle Cassiopea Specter was born July 1st, 2001 to Harvey Specter and an old time friend Ashley Bellatrix Parison. what is gonna happen when a ten-year-old finds someone she loves is dead





	1. August 2011

**August 2011**

* * *

 

_**August 7th, 2011** _

_**Izabelle Cassiopea Specter played by Summer Fontana** _

_**** _

_**Newly turned 10-year-old Izabelle was running around her and her moms rented a beach house in LA her daddy is flying her tomorrow on his vacation time. Izabelle is wearing shorts and a flower tee shirt with her brown hair in a braid with a bow tied in it she walks over to the picnic table where her mom is working on her book she is a lawyer and author. Her mom looks up and smiles at her and says " I love you little miss thing." I giggle and say "I love you too Mom."** _

_**Ashley's Pov** _

_**I am working on a very important case that can run out a dangerous mob corporation out of town. All Harvey and I want to do is protect Izabelle so this is why I need to end this mob in New York so my baby will be safe.  I look at my work and I look at the facts and I sigh maybe when Harvey comes he can help me after all he is the best Closer in New York.**_

_**August 8th, 2011** _

_**Harvey shows up and Izabelle runs into his arms with her Sundress blowing in the wind and a permanent smile on her face they all go swimming that day not knowing that their world is gonna go crashing down.** _


	2. October 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Izabelle gets her world destroyed

**_October 9th, 2011_ **

**_Ashley's Pov_ **

**_I hear a crash I go to inviscate and I see a gun in my face before I can run I feel a thing hit my forehead._ **

**_Izabelle pov_ **

**_I'm walking home with my Buddy Simon and His mom I go into my apartment and I take off my Jean jacket and place it on the couch and I go to the kitchen for a drink and I shout out " Mom I am home." and I enter and I scream because I see my mom's dead body and I run to the living room and I call 911._ **

**_{ Hello 911 emergency my name is Nancy please state your emergency } i take a deep breath and say " Hello nancy my name is Izabelle and I am 10 years old and I found my mom is dead with Gunshot in her forehead."  she gasps and says { Izabelle hunny can you do something for me I want you to grab your jacket and backpack and I hide 2 you hear a double knock and I want you to keep me on the line.} I tell her ok and I go upstairs and I grab my stuffed rabbit named Mr.Hoppity. I wait a good 15 minutes and then 3 police officers come in and 1 takes me to the station and I am placed in the captains office where I tell them who my father is and I end up falling asleep on the couch because I have to wait to tomorrow till I can go with Daddy for my safety._ **

**_Harveys pov_ **

**_I am in Pearson and Hardman in my office talking with Jessica and my Associate Mike when I get a phone call from William telling him that Ashley was murdered and Izabelle is fine physically but not emotionally since finding her mom's dead body. He can take her home with him tomorrow. he hangs up and looks at Jessica numbly and says " Ashley has been murdered." she gasps and says " What about Izzy?" I look at her and say " She is fine just very sad what am I gonna do?" she pulls me into a hug and I start weeping for the loss of the mother of my daughter and my longtime friend. I go to my condo and I go into[Izabelle's room](https://pin.it/iruyk5ctmmhq27) my old spare room and I make her bedding and I go out to the living room and I pour me a glass of Bourbon and I sit on the couch and I take out a photo album and I find a baby picture of [Izabelle with Mr.Hoppity](https://data.whicdn.com/images/203987510/large.jpg). I cry and I think to stop crying Harvey you got to be strong for daughter and Ashley. _**


End file.
